


Big Müde™

by CaityDust



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, One Shot, Unreliable Narrator, chat fic, its JUST memes, its really gay guys :)))), like there isnt enough of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaityDust/pseuds/CaityDust
Summary: You Know ;) : heyYou Know ;) : yall need to stop spaming the pt chatRunning in the 90s: yur not my dadaesthetiqe™: where tf else are we supposed to MEMEYou Know ;) : in this COOL NEW CHATYou Know ;) : i JUST MADEA҉͟L̷͝i͞B̷̛a̢̕b̡A҉̛  : make me mod bicthYou Know ;) : no





	Big Müde™

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! this is going to be my first fic ive ever posted! of couse it was gonna be a chat fic because I apearently only Know how to write crack. i came up with this at like 2am so its really inconsistent and short. so uh just enjoy these stupid disaster gays and comment your critisim and stuff! 
> 
> name guide:  
> You Know ;) = akira  
> Running in the 90s= ryuji  
> aesthetiqe™= ann  
> A҉͟L̷͝i͞B̷̛a̢̕b̡A҉̛ = futaba  
> Queen= makoto  
> Cream Puff (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*= haru  
> yusukes changes in this chapter a bit, it'll be obvious.

**You Know ;) has created the “MEMES N SHIT” chat!**  
**You Know ;) has added Running in the 90s, aesthetique™, yusuke k., Queen, A҉͟L̷͝i͞B̷̛a̢̕b̡A҉̛ , and Cream Puff (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*! Welcome!**

 

3:36PM

You Know ;) : hey  
You Know ;) : yall need to stop spaming the pt chat

Running in the 90s: yur not my dad

aesthetique™: where tf else are we supposed to MEME

You Know ;) : in this COOL NEW CHAT  
You Know ;) : i JUST MADE

A҉͟L̷͝i͞B̷̛a̢̕b̡A҉̛ : make me mod bicth

You Know ;) : no

A҉͟L̷͝i͞B̷̛a̢̕b̡A҉̛ : 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

Queen: thank you akira. It was getting kind of crazy in there.

Yusuke K. : I agree as well, it was getting tiresome trying to find the time we were meeting up.

You Know ;) : omg  
You Know ;) : yusuke doesnt have a meme name

A҉͟L̷͝i͞B̷̛a̢̕b̡A҉̛ : THIS MUST BE CHANGED IMEDIETLY!!! 

Yusuke K.: I would appreciate if you didn't.

**A҉͟L̷͝i͞B̷̛a̢̕b̡A҉̛ has changed Yusuke K.’s name to Ar(TEET)st**

Queen: really Futaba?

Ar(TEET)st: how do i change my name.

You Know ;) : i see, i see but have you considered

**You Know ;) has changed Ar(TEET)st to On all levels except physical, i am a fox!**

Aesthetique™: asdfghjkloiuytgfrdeswaq

Running in the 90s: FUCK  
Running in the 90s: THATS SO TRU

A҉͟L̷͝i͞B̷̛a̢̕b̡A҉̛ : OH SHIT  
A҉͟L̷͝i͞B̷̛a̢̕b̡A҉̛ : IVE BEEN OUT MEMED

You Know ;) : im here every day

On all levels except physical, i am a fox: I’m serious, how do i cahnge my name

Aesthetique™: cahnge

Running in the 90s: cahnge

A҉͟L̷͝i͞B̷̛a̢̕b̡A҉̛ : cahnge

You Know ;) : cahnge

Cream Puff (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*: cahnge?

Queen: Hello Haru.

Cream Puff (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*: Hi Mako-chan!!

Aesthetique™: GAaay

Queen: im not the one dating suzui am i ann?

Aesthetique™: fuck you got me there,,,,

Running in the 90s: HA

Aesthetique™: stf ryuji your dating akira so you fucking gay too

Running in the 90s: damn right im gay

You Know ;) : awww babe ;0

Cream Puff (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*: you two are adorable!!

You Know ;) : thanks haru  
You Know ;) : u n makoto are cute too!

Cream Puff (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*: i know!! (*^▽^*)

**A҉͟L̷͝i͞B̷̛a̢̕b̡A҉̛ has changed the chat name to “disaster gays”!**

Queen: akira can you ban futaba?

You Know ;) : ,,,,,,

A҉͟L̷͝i͞B̷̛a̢̕b̡A҉̛ : PWEESE MR.PRESIDENT ILL DO ANYTHING

You Know ;) :  


**You Know ;) has banned A҉͟L̷͝i͞B̷̛a̢̕b̡A҉̛ !**

You Know ;) : always listen to Queen.

Queen: that was a joke you know.

You Know ;) : oh shit

**A҉͟L̷͝i͞B̷̛a̢̕b̡A҉̛ has been added by A҉͟L̷͝i͞B̷̛a̢̕b̡A҉̛ ! Welcome!**

A҉͟L̷͝i͞B̷̛a̢̕b̡A҉̛ : IM A BAD BITCH YOU CANT KILL ME

Running in the 90s: did yall forget futaba can hack or smthn

You Know ;) : ,,,,,,  
You Know ;) : no

Running in the 90s: doubt

On all levels except physical, i am a fox: is no one going to tell me how to change this god forsaken name?

Aesthetique™: ASDFGHJKLKJHTREWASDF

You Know ;) : why would i that name i great

On all levels except physical, i am a fox: you are all animals.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: this was gonna be multi-chapter but uh school just started and I’m not gonna be able to continue.


End file.
